Together Again
by ChaosDragonz
Summary: Hey guys this is my first MidLink FanFic so i would appreciate some feedback on what you thought of it :) check my profile for info on my fanfics :3 Sorry for the delay on chapter 4 but im sad to say that i will be putting this on haitus as my mind is elsewhere and i am unable to come up with any damn ideas...gomen'nasai... :( XxMidnaxLinkxX
1. Link's Arrangement

**Hey guys this is my first MidLink FanFic so i would appreciate some feedback on what you thought of it, i have also written Chapter 2 and part of Chapter 3 as i was bored but wont be typing them up unless you dudes like this :)**

**Anyway on with this chapter :)**

XxMidnaxLinkxX 

**Together Again**

_Chapter 1_

It's been a week since Link had heard the five final words of his best friend… no, the one he loved.

"Link… I….. See you later!"

Link looked up at the reddening sky as it turned to twilight, which was without a doubt Links favourite time of day. He lay there reminiscing the time he spent with her, when a voice called to him "hey Link, there you are. My father wants to speak to you!" it was Illia. Link ignored her and continued to look up into the sky. Then it faded.

"Oh c'mon Link, ever since you got back you have done nothing but mope. What is wrong with you?" Illia said half-heartedly. Link dare not open his mouth as he were afraid if he did the tears would follow, so he remained quiet. "FINE!" Illia shouted as a tear rolled down from her emerald green eyes to her now soggy cheeks. Illia ran off, tears pouring from her face to the ground as if he had hurt her feelings, to be perfectly honest Link didn't really care.

As night strolled on Link lay there staring up at the moon and wished she was there with him, he rolled to his side and tried to push her from his mind. "WHY DID SHE LEAVE?!" Link shouted up to the sky in anger, with all the remaining energy he could muster.

"Midna… come back" he whispered softly.

Link then realised something, what if he found a way to her. It was worth a try. He got up and ran as fast as he could towards his home, just as he skidded to a holt he came face to face with Bo, the village chief. "Link ma 'boy, come with me!" he said in a gruff tone, all Link could see as he faced the man was anger. "Look Bo, I ain't got time okay. Now back off" Link stated in the most harshest tone, that was enough to make even the chief tremble. Which he did!

As Link tried to push Bo out the way the man lifted Link up and carried him in the direction of the village centre. Link could see that as Bo put him down, the entire village had angry looks upon their faces. Heck, even Talo shouted "WHY'D YOU DO IT LINK?!" Link stood and stared dumbfoundly at the boy and just answered with a "do what?"

Bo turned to the village and said, his mood slightly lifted "Illia ma 'dear, c'mon up here" as swiftly as a hawk she moved in between the crowd to join her father, as she did so Link noticed she was holding something not letting it go. "Link the village and I have come to the decision that it's time you settled down" Bo said as his spirit lifted rather quickly.

What on earth was the old coot on about '_settle down'_. As Link stood bewildered and wondering what the old guy was on about, he nearly didn't notice that Illia was standing in front of him.

"Look son, I want you to be my little girl's partner… her significant other!"

Illia looked at Link with such hope and glee in her eyes, it made Link want to punch her. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ Link thought for a minute as the entire village looked at him in hope. "Sir" Link finally said "I appreciate the offer… but I can't… it's too much…" Link trailed off as Bo shouted "AND WHY NOT LAD!" Link couldn't answer, he couldn't tell them… but he did "Because… I don't… I don't love… Illia… I love… another…" without warning the old codger shouted making everyone but Link jump "AND WHO IS THIS… OTHER WOMEN?!" Link felt the beast inside of him start to awaken as he roared back into Bo's face "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS YOU OLD DI…" Link trailed of as he started to feel something in him burn… he was transforming! '_ohh shiiiii…' Link thought to himself as he ran off in the direction of the Ordon Spring. Bo and Illia chasing after._

A fearful howl escaped Link as he transformed into the sacred beast, he didn't know how but then realised he must of touched the stone in his pocket as he was shouting at the chief. He hid as quickly as he could in some tall grass as he heard the faint sound of crying coming towards him, it was Illia accompanied by her father, they had obviously followed him - How he hoped they hadn't seen him transform.

"it's ok hun, it just goes to show how wrong we were about him!" Bo mumbled just loud enough as if sensing that Link was near "but father" Illia cried into his shoulder " I… I… I loved… him, s… so much" she said stuttering in-between tears.

Wolf Link not thinking clearly, stood up from his hiding place. Only realising what he had done when the most fear-stricken scream escaped Illia's mouth "M... MON… MONSTER!" Link was looking straight at Bo, daring him to come closer, in the end Link ran off in the direction of his home. The chief realising where the monster was headed, gave chase.

As quickly as he could Wolf Link took the stone out of his head and transformed back, he climbed the ladder as quickly as he could, threw open his front door and went in. Just as Bo turned into Link's training area, Link shut his door and slid down it as a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

Once Link was sure the old man had given up searching for the Hylian turned beast (although he didn't know that) he gathered the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, he gathered all of the items he had obtained on his adventure with Midna, he picked up a few provisions to last him at least three days. Once Link was satisfied he said goodbye to his home, opened his door an jumped onto Epona's saddle and without another word turned Epona around, kicked his heels gently into her sides and they were off.


	2. Midna's Benevolence

**Hey guys, here it is Chapter 2... enjoy**

**XxMidnaxLinkxX**

**Together Again**

_Chapter 2_

Midna sat on her throne trying to block out the rubbish the royal chairman was going on about, letting her mind wander freely, she kept thinking of him- the one who stole her heart, though she would never admit it.

"Your majesty, are you listening?" the chairman stated impatiently, Midna could tell she was pissing him off and carried on ignoring him, still picturing the boy hero clad in green with his sapphire blue eyes and his adorable physique, oh how she loved him.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" the chairman shouted "WILL YOU LISTEN!" oh how she wished she could hang his sorry ass for raising his voice at her. "you lost me as soon as you walked into the room!" Midna replied impatiently, knowing that this hit a nerve she carried on ignoring him until he gave up and stalked angrily out of the room, a flush of anger spread across his face. "Ughh… at last I can return to my chambers" Midna chimed happily as she got up and left.

Once in her room she closed the door and went and laid on her bed, still thinking of her green clad hero, oh how she wanted to be in his arms, for him to say _'everything was okay'_ and _'not to worry for I'll always be here for you'_. As she lay there thinking, she hadn't realised the tears falling from her crimson eyes to her already damp cheeks.

She then cried herself to sleep.

The next morning her caretaker, who was like a mother to her, walked in "your majesty, time to arise… For you have a busy day scheduled" she said in her motherly tone. Midna replied deliriously "five more minutes" all Midna wanted was peace and quiet so she could picture and remember the time she spent with her hero dressed in green. "c'mon Midna dear" Midna ignored her and carried on dreaming. 'Link…. I….' even in her thoughts it was difficult to say it, how she truly felt.

Seeing that something was bothering Midna her caretaker sat at the end of her bed "c'mon hun, what's bothering you?" she asked in a calm, loving tone. "Nothing Lilliana" Lilliana… surprised, replied "are you sure?" Midna looked up at her and said sadly "yes….. maybe….. no" she had to come clean, but couldn't… she couldn't admit her feelings. After five minutes of silence Lilliana realised Midna wasn't going to tell her anymore got up and opened the door "you know Midna, you can talk to me" she said before walking out and softly shutting the door behind her.

"Link…" Midna cried into her pillow the tears welling up again "I miss you…"

After a while of sulking and crying over a love that she will never have, Midna got up and went down to the dining hall for breakfast. As she reached the door to the hall the chairman called out to her "your highness" Midna knew in that second she wanted to hang him _'how dare he talk to me this early in the morning'_ thought Midna, "your highness" the chairman said, now standing before her "we of the council have decided that it is time for you to have a suitor" he said as happy as can be.

'_A suitor' _Midna choked back the urge to kill him then and there _'me married… to a man other than…'_ Midna thought for a second before replying "well… let me eat first and I will think about it later" Midna close to tears opened the dining hall doors and entered, taking a seat at the farthest table away from all of her maids and servants. Where was Link when she needed him most.


	3. The Gift of a Queen

**Together Again**

Chapter 3

As Link rode through Hyrule field his mind aimlessly searching for ways to return his loved one to him…Midna. He was suddenly snapped back into reality when the sound of hooves chased after him, and they thought Hyrule was safe. He kicked his heels into his trusty steed Epona to get her slow gallop into a quickened run "c'mon girl lets loose this nutjob" Link said aggressively "of course master Link" the mare replied in a motherly tone as she ran as fast as she could to escape the evil behind them, knowing that her master was tired and didn't want to waste energy fighting.

About an hour of running sleep had finally caught up with Link and Epona, knowing that they had lost their stalker, he slid off his mare and let her lay down to sleep. He lay by her side making sure that they were safe just before he too fell into deep slumber.

'_As Link trod across the desolate land of Hyrule, he could feel the demise spread across his petrified body. In the distance he saw two figures, one holding the other. He realised the one who was being held was none other than the one he loved more than life itself… Midna. The one holding her by the neck started laughing a wicked, evil laugh and said "is this the one you fell in love with. You stupid light-dwellers have no taste!" He recognised the voice and cried out in pain "I HATE YOU! WHY? WHY SHOULDN'T I LOVE HER?! HUH! TELL ME?!"_

_The next thing the figure said frightened Link "because I am your father!" Link's eyes grew and…_

Link sat bolt upright in the dark of the night startling the sleeping mare beside him, the only light offered was that of the full moon. As tears rolled down his face, burning at his cheeks. "Mi…Midna!" he cried, longing for her sweet yet sassy attitude and her rude but also pleasing sarcasm. '_who was that man? Why did he have Midna? He called me light-dweller! But he also said he's my father!?'_ Link thought to himself still crying.

"Master Link… what ails you?" Epona's soft tone sounded breaking his train of thought, as she sat up. "Nothing Epona… I… I'm fine" Link assured her stuttering slightly, meeting her gaze.

"Are you sure?" she asked worried for her masters well-being "yes, thank you" Link thanked her, the tears had finally stopped. He lay back down as did Epona, he lay there staring up at the moon and eventually fell back to sleep.

The next morning Link awoke to Epona nuzzling his face gently "Master you must wake, I sense danger is near."

'_Shiii'_ Link thought as he sat up "how long have I been asleep for?" he asked quizzically, getting up and mounting his steed. "I do not know" she replied with a laugh, they made their way to Hyrule Castle for answers.

After what felt like hours Link and Epona arrived at Castle Town, stopping outside as Link jumped off her back "you come and get me if you feel like there's trouble" he said softly as he lead his tired mare over to a trough of food and water. "I will await your return, do not worry about me Master Link" she replied just as softly.

With that Link walked through the gates of Castle Town only to be greeted with the smiling faces of many Hyrulian guards "Sir Link… The Princess wishes to see you!" one said "buzz off!" Link growled "not interested!" he growled again.

"Sir Link if you do not comply we will be forced to arrest you!" Link wasn't fazed at all. Instead he brushed past them and ran off.

Knowing that the guards were behind him, he ducked into a back alley and touched the stone and in agonizing pain he transformed into his beastly form "I'M SURE I SAW HIM RUN DOWN HERE!" one of the guards shouted as he ran down the alley Wolf Link was in. Out of instinct Wolf Link growled at the closing in of his "enemy".

"Wha…what was that….he…hello? Who's there?" the guard asked into the darkness. Wolf Link decided he better run now whilst he had the chance but that all escaped his mind when he heard the cry of a horse… "EPONA!" Wolf Link barked as he bolted past making the guard jump in fear.

Wolf Link ran as fast as he could towards his steed, scaring the folks of Castle Town. As Wolf Link got to Epona he noticed seven or eight other guards trying to calm her. Wolf Link jumped in front of them protecting Epona, the guards got their spears and aimed an attack at the beast. Wolf Link backed up so he was in line with Epona "BEAST!" one shouted "GET BACK FOUL BEAST!" shouted another. Epona suddenly let out a frightened whine as a spear flew past her master's beastly form "MASTER! RUN!" Wolf Link shook his head "no… I've already lost one I love… I'm not losing another!" he barked back, still defending his noble steed.

"What the…?" one guard asked another "doesn't it look like the beast is defending Link's horse?" he continued "yea… I guess" he replied in response.

Wolf Link growled at the spear wielding "enemy."

"MOVE AWAY FROM THE WOLF AND HORSE!" a female voice shouted behind them, everyone in the street stopped watching and turned and saw the princess standing there, the guards turned and bowed.

"Your highness!" the guards exclaimed in unison "what are you doing outside the castle with no guards protecting you?" one guard finished.

"NOT THE POINT!" she shouted at the guards "Wolf, Epona! Come with me!" she said knowingly, changing her tone. Wolf Link shook his head "c'mon Epona" he barked "yes master" then they turned and started to leave.

"LINK! LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted then put her hands to her mouth after realising what she said, Wolf Link stopped, Epona following suit and looked back at the princess. "Please" he heard her say before he and Epona ran through the gates.

A crowd had started to gather "what did she mean Link?" one woman said to another "Link isn't here… he ran off earlier!" the other said back.

Zelda ran out of the gates after Wolf Link and Epona "please Link…listen to me!" she said starting to cry, he ignored her and carried on walking "don't look back Epona!" he barked "of course" they carried on walking.

"IKNOWOFAWAYFORYOUTOSEEMIDNA!" she shouted too quickly for Link to have caught any words, but he did and stopped. He looked back at Zelda who had tears streaming down her face "please Link, I know you can transform yourself back and forth" Wolf Link, surprised she knew, walked up to her and removed the stone from himself.

Transforming back was just as painful as Turning into his wolf form.

"How did you…" Link shook his head "Midna… you said you know of a way. Tell me!" he said trying to be calm.

"Take this" she said handing him an ocarina, Link who had forgot why he went to Castle Town abruptly took the ocarina "what is it?" he asked with a puzzled look upon his face "it's called an ocarina" Zelda said, with a small smile as she dried away her tears.

"What do I need it for?" Link asked in an angered tone, "you can use it to repair the Twilight Mirror" Zelda told Link in a sad state, not wanting Link to go. "WHA… HOW!?" Link shouted on the verge of tears.

"Play the song of time…" Zelda replied with a forced smile "I can transform and howl it" Link noted "I know, but please… take it with you" she said half-heartedly.

Link mounted Epona and rode of towards the Arbiter's Grounds in the Gerudo Desert.


End file.
